


Picard's Number One

by Keolah



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two retired Starfleet officers find unexpected love on Risa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picard's Number One

Picard reached for his iced drink, careful that he didn't spill it on the book he was reading. He took a sip of the welcome cold sweetness, blinking into the sun before adjusting his sunglasses. The sun on Risa was particularly bright today. If he hadn't taken precautions, he would likely have wound up with a sunburn on his bald head.

As he did so, he spotted a familiar bearded face approaching. Riker strolled along the walkways of Risa in a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt, and approached Picard, waving to him in greeting.

"Fancy seeing you here, Number One."

"We're both retired, sir," Riker said. "Are you going to keep calling me Number One forever?"

"Are you going to keep calling me 'sir'?" Picard retorted.

Riker chuckled softly and gave a coy grin. "Would you prefer 'Jean-Luc'?"

"That will suffice. Will."

"That's an interesting souvenir you've got there, Jean-Luc," Riker pointed out, gesturing to the little figurine Picard had left on his table.

"It's not a _horga'hn_ ," Picard replied. "I'm not falling for the same thing twice. The last thing I need is to have my retirement interrupted with the stares of women a quarter my age."

"And you haven't received the stares of any men a quarter your age?" Riker said. "You might be getting up there in years, but you still look damned good."

"What?" Picard said with a touch of surprise.

Riker grinned and scratched the side of his chin. "It's not an idol that indicates seeking fertility rites. It's one indicating interest in pleasures with other men."

"You're kidding me," Picard said. Grumbling, he grabbed the statuette off the table and shoved it into his pack.

Riker laughed mirthfully. "Are the attentions of young men that unwelcome?"

"I'd prefer the attentions of men who are old enough to grow a beard," Picard said, glancing disdainfully off toward a trio of teenage boys that he hadn't realized were looking at him.

"Well, it just so happens you're in luck," Riker said, grinning broadly and rubbing his beard.

"Oh, really now?" Picard said.

"Starfleet doesn't have anything to say about it anymore. They can't tell me that it's inappropriate to flirt with my _former_ captain. Especially when he's so clearly inviting it."

Picard cleared his throat. "Not that Starfleet has any rules against fraternization."

"There's things that they'd frown upon, though," Riker said. "They watched you like a hawk, didn't they. You couldn't even hook up with Beverly like you always wanted to. And by the time you could, she'd gone off and married someone else."

"Don't remind me," Picard said with a sigh. He grabbed his drink and downed it in one gulp, then stood up. "Did you bring your trombone?"

"I did," Riker said. "Did you bring your flute?"

"Affirmative," Picard replied.

"Interested in a duet?"

"Certainly," Picard said. "My room?"

"How could I refuse?"

Picard tugged down at his shirt. "Make it so."

* * *

The two of them lay sprawled out atop the bed in Picard's guest suite as bright morning sunlight streamed in through the window. Riker, half-asleep, had his head resting on Picard's chest, beard tickling at his skin. This was a good way to end this vacation, Picard thought. Or perhaps it was merely another beginning. Things never really ended, after all. They simply changed.

Riker stirred slowly, moving up to kiss Picard softly, who put an arm around the other man.

"Number One..." Picard whispered.

"Jean-Luc?" Riker said, grinning and prodding him a bit.

Picard chuckled. "You'll always be my Number One."

"By the way," Riker whispered into his ear. "I was kidding you about the statue."


End file.
